


Fancomic: Nap Time

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but Rust doesn't sleep. He just dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

도라 랭 사건 해결하고 서에 왔을 때 아저씨랑 악수하며 러스트 웃었던 걸로 기억해서  
그 이후로는 제법 친하게 잘 지내지 않았을까 생각하며 그렸다.  
지레이시가 수사과 그만둔 시점이 언제인지 확인 안 하고 그렸는데 별 상관없겠지 싶고.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
